henrydangerfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Whistlin' Susie
}} Whistlin' Susie' is the second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 10, 2018 to an audience of 1.10 million viewers. Plot ::Note: '''Bold' indicates the deleted scenes.'' Jasper is doing the five-second banana challenge in the Man Cave. 'He eats the banana in five seconds, even though Schwoz says it can't be done. '''As Henry and Ray come down the tubes, Ray tells Jasper that he's not allowed to do it and only he is, as he did one last week and no one commented on it. Then, Henry asks Charlotte if there are any crimes and she tells him no. Ray declares Movie Day and the gang starts to celebrate. Then, Charlotte notices a package behind a counter. She opens it and finds a metal tube. They watch a video sent by Vice Mayor Willard and find out the tube is an Atomic Bomb named Whistlin' Susie. According to Schwoz, the bomb can't go off unless activated, so it's basically a big rock. Then, while watching a movie, Henry sneezes on Charlotte who bumps into Jasper who drops his chocolate head into Schwoz's salsa which splatters into Ray's eye, causing him to spill soda on Susie. She is activated and the gang freaks out. Charlotte tells them to take the bomb out into the Swellview Desert so if they cut the wrong wire, no one will get vaporized. Ray and Henry agree. Schwoz advises Henry to take his Bear War I Suit so he won't get hurt, either. So in the Man Van, they make their way to the desert. Henry is talking to Ray, unaware that he is sleeping. Soon after a talk about the van they are in, Henry plugs his phone into the extension Ray uses, and it shocks him. Then the car breaks down and they stop on the side of the road to take out Whistlin' Susie, only to realize that they left it at the Man Cave; and when Jasper realizes they left it, they all freak out. Henry remembers a Pay Phone about a mile back. They go to it and call Piper to come pick them up. She drives them back to the Man Cave, where Susie still is. Jasper has accidentally cut the orange wire first, causing an explosion countdown to start. Ray and Henry come back and Henry tells Ray he has to eat the bombs. He starts to eat the bombs until the third and final ball is gone. Then, the bomb implodes inside Ray's indestructible stomach. Then, he burps fire and says he's okay. Jasper declares a group hug, but Schwoz says that would be a very bad idea. Then, Ray's stomach starts to glow. They finish Movie Day, the rest of the gang two feet away from Ray. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Blaise Mambo as Nate thunderman (Thunderman) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Timothy Brennen as Vice Mayor Willard Quotes Trivia *Piper can be seen holding a wired phone from this episode in the Season 5 intro. *It is revealed that Henry's Home phone number is 555-6312. *Both Ray and Henry break the fourth wall when they look at the audience about only watching television. *It is revealed that car Piper is driving was fixed as she got into an accident in Car Trek. *This is Vice Mayor Willard’s first appearance since ''Budget Cuts in Season 4. **Which makes Season 3 the only season to not feature Vice Mayor Willard. *The logo on the box containing the bomb was the same logo located on the box of Henry's Diez Leches Cake in Henry's Birthday. *There was a deleted scene in this episode when Jasper tries to eat a banana in five seconds. *The movie Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz are watching features 2 voices during it. The first voice heard is Sam Becker, who is a writer for episodes, and the second voice heard is Nathan Kress, director of the episode. *In the list of tasks that is seen on the screen of the Man Cave appear names of the singers Jennifer Lopez and Kanye West. Goofs *Before Henry plugs his phone into the charger, if you look closely at his phone screen, it says his phone is charging even though the charger is not plugged into his phone. Gallery Video Gallery “Whistlin’ Susie” Official Promo ✨ Henry Danger Henry, Charlotte, Jasper & More Hanging in the Man Cave �� Henry Danger Nick